1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a changing device for shaft and hub connectional including a shaft end, a hub surrounding the shaft end, and a bushing disposed in between for radially clamping the hub part.
2. The Prior Art
These types of changing devices for shaft and hub connections are known, for example from "Taschenbuch fur den Maschinenbau" [Handbook of Mechanical Engineering] (of DUBBEL, 18th edition, G25, illustration 33f)
When the hub is to he changed, however, the drawback is that a safety nut and a safety ring have to be completely removed so that the hub part can be pulled off. This leads to costly additional work steps and prolongs the tool changing time.